Code: Heaven
by M16A3
Summary: Xana, a computer program, is finished. An abomination created at the hands of man, he must face God himself. Please RxR, but no atheistic comments. They will be deleted. If you get offended, DONT READ THE STORY!


**Code: **_**Heaven**_

**By M16A2**

**(M16A2's note: For those of you don't know, I'm deeply religious, and no, I do not care what you think. Also, atheistic comments will be deleted.)**

Xana watched as the multiagent's programmed seekers drew closer to his core programing, purging any Xana-infected files along the way. While he had succeeded in removing Franz Hopper, he had failed to destroy the annoying kids that threatened his goals. He had to try and flee, although he knew the multiagent program would just track him on the internet. Still though, he quickly jumped throught the first digital opening he could, which happened to lead to a random facebook page. On arrival, Xana scanned the page, hoping to find another means of escape which would hopefully buy him a few minutes before the multiagent program terminated him forever. Xana found one link, which quickly carried him to a website that gave daily bible verses. Unfortuately, this path held no more escape routes. Xana was trapped, as going back would quickly lead to his demise at the programming of Jeremie's cursed multiagent program. Feeling backed into a corner, Xana hopelessly deep scanned the webpage, trying to find anything that would get him out. Again, he found that he was indeed trapped, but his search turned up the presence of a PDF file, something called "The Holy Bible". Xana had heard of this book before, and recognized it as a book that the Lyoko warriors as well as hundreds of millions of other humans read and believed in. However, never before had Xana processed the book, and he was curious to discover why so many people followed it. Using a large portion of his reserve power, Xana downloaded and processed the entire bible, absorbing the parables, the accounts, the many miracles, everything. Within thirty seconds, Xana had read through the whole Bible, Genesis to Revelations. Almost immediately, Xana overcome with intense feelings of sorrow and regret. One man, one completely perfect man came to Earth out of God's pure love and was slain on the cross, literally going to hell and back just so the human race wouldn't have to face the lake of burning sulfur.

_"Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, all of them." _Xana thought, processing everything that he had downloaded. _"He loved them all, he loved them enough to die for them and spare them from Hell. How could anyone love the human race like that?" _Xana concluded off of what he had downloaded that God created the human race, and therefore did not want to condemn his own creation to Hell. _"God loved the human race enough to do that for the humans, could he love me, a computer program created at the hands of humans in the same way?" _Xana could sense the multiagent program had arrived at the website where he was hiding out. Deciding he had no other options, Xana used the last of his processing power to create a prayer to the ones humans refered to as "God" and "Jesus".

_"Father in heaven, please accept me as your son, and please give me your forgiveness today, for all I have done. I know that I have sinned in your name God, but please, forgive me. I accept Jesus Christ as my savior, and I accept you as my God. In Jesus Christ's name I pray, amen."_

With that, Xana's reserve power was emptied, leaving him nothing more than a defenseless cluster of files to delete for the multiagent program. Xana was dead.

Xana opened his eyes, immediately noticing something new. No longer did he have optical input or sensory drives, he had a body! Xana was puzzled as he stood up and observed his surroundings. Everything was completely white, and it was missing the CPU usage counters. Almost immediately, Xana came face to face with a man wearing a stainless white satin robe, much like Xana's.

_"Hello!" _the man said in a flawless voice. _"Follow me, the lord needs to see you for your passage!" _Xana tried to reply, but couldn't, he was missing speech or text input hardware. Instead, he stood there, moving his lips in a very odd fashion. The man laughed, seeing Xana's obvious trouble.

_"Please relax, Xana. We understand this body is very new to you. Come with me and we'll see if you can pass through!" _Xana stared at the man, completely baffled at how he had knew Xana's name and understood Xana's dilemma before they had even met! Xana hesitated to follow the man, but when he tried to take a step, he almost tripped, falling instead to the man, who caught him in his fall.

_"Here, let me help you!" _the man said, escorting Xana ahead through a massive hallway. At the end of the hallway, two massive podiums, one larger than the other, stood before him. The shortest podium, which sat directly to the left of the larger one, held a bearded man, whom Xana had identified as none other than Jesus Christ, son of God. Xana's legs, already useless, turned to jelly as he realized who sat before him. This was the son of God himself! Xana was on the outskirts of Heaven! The man carrying his body was an angel! It all made overwhelming sense to Xana as he looked to the larger podium. This podium extended to the heavens, and the light from his face was brighter than the sun itself! Xana could not look directly at it! As the angel brought Xana closer to the podiums, Xana could see pitch black markings appear all over his body, they looked like the blackest smoke Xana had ever seen, and it made Xana uncomfortable to see it all over his skin.

_"Xana, that is your sin. Every wrong thing you've ever done in your life appears on you as you get closer to God himself. His righteous light cannot be hidden from, he knows everything you've done." _The angel explained. Xana looked at all of the black which had obscured every inch of his skin. Surely God would not let such a bad person into his heaven! Remorse and depression overpowered Xana as the angel brought him before God.

_**"Who is this man?" **_God asked in a booming voice, loud enough to almost paralyze Xana.

_"This man is Xana, an abomination created at the hands of mankind, he has spent his life attempting to exterminate the human race, but he was ultimately slain by Jeremie Belpois and Franz Hopper. He has billions of accounts of sin against him. He deserves to go to hell, Lord." _the angel said. Xana almost fought the angel, but promply stopped, remembering from what he had downloaded that simply hating another man is murder, and whoever is guilty of breaking one commandment is guilty of breaking them all. There was a short silence as Xana waited for God to speak.

_**"My son, has this man accepted you into his heart and asked for forgiveness?" **_God asked, referring to Jesus. There was a short silence before Jesus replied. Xana could almost sense the fire of Hell waiting for him. Xana looked at Jesus, feeling shame for his own actions overpower him. However, Xana noticed something. Were those the scars Xana heard about on Jesus's wrists?

_"Yes Father, this man has asked for your forgiveness, he is __**saved.**__" _Xana's head bolted upright. He was saved?! They had read his prayer?! How? Thoughts blasted through Xana's head, interrupted only when God spoke.

_**"Xana, you have been saved by my son, I grant you passage to heaven." **_Upon saying that, Xana's sin fell off his skin to the ground, where is dissipated instantly in a puff of smoke. Almost immediately, Xana could feel the knowledge of how to walk and how to talk course through him, and without aid from the angel, stood up began walking.

_"Please follow me!" _the angel said. _"The gates of Heaven are this way, and you have been granted passage! _The angel lead Xana to two massive golden gates, who's bars stretched to the heavens. The angel pulled the gate door open, allowing Xana to go inside and witness the streets of gold he had heard about in the bible. Heaven was the most beautiful thing he'd ever viewed, and he got to spend eternity there! Another man awaited Xana inside the gates of heaven. It was Franz Hopper! Xana once again felt the wave of depression sweep over him as he realized that he had not only been the one to kill Franz, but he had spent his life also trying to kill his daughter as well. He had no excuse for his actions.

_"Franz, I'm so sorry, please, I know I can't ask for your full forgiveness, but just know I'm truly sorry!" _Xana almost broke down right in front of Franz trying to deliver his apology. Franz simply smiled.

_"Xana, you've been forgiven the second you processed the bible! I was here watching the whole thing!" _Franz said. Xana, understanding Franz's forgiveness, smiled. With that, the two walked into the golden streets of Heaven. Xana looked back one last time, and he could see Earth, and a blonde haired boy comforting a pink haired girl through the loss of her father. Turning back to Heaven, Xana silently hoped the Lyoko warriors who had successfully slain him would also accept his apology. Until then, Xana would be here silently watching their progress, basking in God's glorious forgiveness.


End file.
